You're my Brother, and I love You
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Something I've had for a while. Yugi does everything he can to raise money for his brother's operation, but what will it cost his brother? Character Death!


Me: If you don't like idea, friggin don't read it!  
IS: Hikari, settle down!  
Me: Well, this idea has been tugging at me for so long, now.  
IS: If it's a bit confusing, don't be afraid to pm us!  
Me: And seriously guys, this site is called , so I have my ideas, you have yours. IS: Also, She's not real sure how much an actual operation costs, so we're just gunna go with then trying to earn 3 million. HOORAY FOR SEASON 1 OF THE ORIGINAAL YUGIOH!

* * *

Atem walked to a gravestone. He placed down the boquet of roses onto it. He sniffed, and swiped at his eyes.

_Yugi Muto,_  
_1996-2013 A very kind soul with_  
_ lots of determination and love._

"Yugi" Atem said, hanging his head a bit. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm here now, I can walk. All because of you..." Atem said silently. He sat down on the ground, next to the grave.

It was true. Yugi Muto was dead, but he had fought hard until the end. Of course, he had died so young, but it was for a great cause.

*9 months ago*

The gang, minus Atem, was in Hinda's living room.

"Guys, I just don't know what to do, anymore. I've barely scraped the surface of what it will cost. I've been working so hard for 3 months, yet I've barely got $200" Yugi said, burying his face in his hands.

"Don't cry, Yugi. I'm sure you'll find someway to earn more" Malik said.

"Why not just ask Kaiba?" Anzu suggested.

"I don't want to be overly-reliant on him, Anzu." Yugi said.

They were talking about earning money for an operation for Yugi's brother, Atem. Atem had a severe spinal cord injury, and had lost the ability to walk. When Yugi had received word of how much the surgery was going to cost to help his brother, he had broken down in tears because they couldn't afford it. He had started working his butt off, doing odd jobs around Domino City, but as he had said, he had barely earned $200.

"I got an idea" Ryou said.

*15 minutes later*

"Ryou, that's amazing!" Yugi said.

"It's perfect!" Malik agreed.

"I've got a video camera and a place to do it" Honda said.

"I'm good with computers, and have a good voice" Ryou said.

"I'm good at mixing music" Joey offered.

"We have some good voices" Malik and Yugi said.

"I've got a greenscreen and I'm great with seting things up" Jounouchi said.

"I'm good at filming!" Anzu said.

"We need two more people, though. Just in case" Ryou said.

"I'll call Claire and Ashton" Yugi said, getting out his cellphone. The two were likely at Ashton's apartment, so Yugi called that number and put it on speaker.

"What?" Ashton's voice answered.

"Hey, Ashton. Is Claire with you?" Yugi asked..

"Right here~! Hi Yugi!" Claire said. Yugi nodded at Ryou, and pointed his phone towards him.

*15 minutes later*

"Oh! Ashton and I are good at making things! We can make T-Shirts, messenger bags, the like" Claire said.

"Can you come over to my house, then?" Honda asked.

"We'll be over in about 5 minutes" Ashton said. He and Yug hung up. The group high-fived each other.

*30 minutes later*

The group, now with Claire an d Ashton, were in Honda's basement, setting up for their first video. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik stood in a line. Ryou took out his phone.

Anzu started filming.

Ryou started playing with his phone, making little noises. Malik started making noises with his voice.

"This'll make your heart go bang boom boom!" Yugi said. Joey had started the music.

Before I realize I'm in front of the monitor, I say Good Morning.  
I hadn't known how sleepy I'd become. A-u-A-u.

I was busy, but something inviting approached and, These words lured me in" Yugi sang.

"You really are stupid" Ryou said.

"I'm seriously hooked!" Yugi protested.

"I'm not going to make it In this hopeless moment Instead of coming up with a good soloution I'll just give up!

Stupid, stupid stupid!

What is it that's motivating you so much? To the unknown world, take off.  
Bringing hope with you.

Stupid Stupid Stupid!

Don't you still have other things to take care of?  
Crying.  
Laughing.  
Being angry.  
Leave them to me.

I'll make them into my coloooooooooooooooor!" Yugi sang.

"Creative minds can't be disheartend.  
That's what they say, but I've alreay collapsed." Yugi sang.

"Hey, that's no good" Ryou said.

"Somehow, after I recover, then look.  
Inspiration will overflow again, like an hourglass.

I've randomly created this but something is missing I tried to find it, but I was too exhausted!

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

After waiting for you so eagerly,  
it was mean to neglect me If I truly try harder,  
I'll become happy, won't I?  
Only for you.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

Obligations and duties, just forget them all Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawings,  
Words I'll send them out

For my sake.

OK!" Yugi sang. Malik got into position in the center of the camera and started moving similar to Caramelldansen, only with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Tettopettenso" Malik sang. He went back to his normal position.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!

What is it that's motivating you so much? To the unknown world, take off.  
Bringing hope with you.

Stupid Stupid Stupid!

Don't you still have other things to take care of?  
Crying.  
Laughing.  
Being angry.  
Leave them to me.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

After waiting for you so eagerly,  
it was mean to neglect me If I truly try harder,  
I'll become happy, won't I?  
Only for you.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

Obligations and duties, just forget them all Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawings,  
Words I'll send them out

I'll make them into your coloooooooooooooooooooor!" Yugi finished.

Anzu stopped filming, and the group cheered.

"That was amazing!" Anzu squealed.

*5 minutes later*

"What do you guys think of this?" Claire asked, holding up a black T-Shirt. Ashton was holding up another one, only Ashton's shirt was veiwing the back.

Front: I'm not a baka.  
Back: I'm a "Triple Baka"

"That's perfect" Yugi laughed. Claire and Ashton made some more shirts. Ryou took a picture of the front and back of one T-Shirt. He started working on the group's website.

*30 minutes later

Ryou finished making the website. He uploaded the pictures, set a price for the T-Shirt. They ha agreed $25 was a good price. He uploaded the video. The group then went their separate wasys for the night.

*The next morning*

Yugi woke up to his cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"YUGI! CHECK THE WEBSITE!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Ah!" Yugi cried out, falling out of bed and hitting the floor.

"Yugi?" Atem called from his room.

"I'm okay! I think!" Yugi called back. He put his phone to his ear.

"Sorry" Ryou said sheepishly.

"I literally fell out of bed." Yugi laughed.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry. I'm just excited! Check the website!" Ryou said again. Yugi got up off the floor, went to his computer desk, and got on the computer. He got on the website, and went to their 'Triple Baka' video.

Veiws: 999  
Comments: 120

"Is this real?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You bet it is! Read some of the comments!" Ryou urged.

IBelieve223 says, "Wow! You guys are amazing!

BlueEyes says "You guys are prtty good."

EgyptianPharaoh says "You guys look a lot like my friends and I. Other than that, this was amazing! You should do more songs!"

TheifKing213 says "Whitey looks just like me." Yugi laughed.

"What?" you asked.

"TheifKing213 referred to you as 'Whitey'" Yugi laughed.

"Hush!" Ryou said, embarassed. Yugi continued reading comments.

CrazyAmazing says "OMR a person who looks like me!" Yugi clicked over to the purchase center. He gasped. There were 29 orders for T-Shirts!

"This is a dream" Yugi said.

"No, it's not. Trust me. I've already pinched myself" Ryou said. Yugi moused over to the Donations tab.

Money donated: $368  
Donators: 34

"Ryou. If this keeps up, he's going to-" Yugi stopped talking. He swallowed the lump in his throat and swiped at his eyes.

"Yugi. Atem is really special to have a younger brother like you. You refused to give up, even when it seemed like there was nothing else you could do" Ryou said. Yugi swiped at his eyes again, but tears still fell down his face. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Yugi. Are you...crying?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Ryou, he's going to be able to walk again!" Yugi cried.

Several months passed, and the group posted more videos, and were able to sell more T-Shirts. Here's an example of what some T-Shirts said, to correspond with their songs:

Front: We're falling into our shadows.  
Back: 'Black Paper Moon'

Front: This time, I'll claim my fame!  
Back: 'Shadow Games'

At the middle of the 6th month, the group had received more than enough money for Atem's operation.

"Okay, No peeking until we get there!" Yugi said, putting a blindfold over Atem's eyes.

"Yugi, where are you taking me?" Atem asked, while Yugi wheeled him out to his car.

"It's a surprise!" Yugi said, helping Atem get into the seat. He folded up Atem's wheelchair and put it in the back. Atem sighed, but he was wondering what his brother was up to. He hadn't even said a 'Happy Birthday' to him yet today. After a while of driving, Yugi stopped.

"Okay! We're here! No peeking until we're out of the car" Yugi scolded. He got out of the car, got the wheelchair, opened Atem's door, helped Atem back into the wheelchair, and wheeled his brother to the front of the hospital, where the group was waiting.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Atem asked.

"Yes" Yugi said. Atem took it off.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"All will be explained soon, dear brother" Yugi said. His friends chuckled, as did he and Atem.

"Okay" Atem sighed, after laughing for a while. Yugi wheeled him in.

"Ah. There you are. I was waiting for you boys" a doctor said, walking up to them.

"Yugi, seriously. What's going on?" Atem asked.

"Here he is. He's all ready" Yugi said to the doctor, ignoring Atem for the time being.

"Perfect" the doctor said. He walked in front of Atem. "Hello, Atem. I'm , I'll be performing your surgery today" he said.

"Wait. My- Yugi, you didn'" Atem said, turning to Yugi.

"Well, I had a lot of help, Atem" Yugi said sheepishly. Atem wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi. "Arigato, Little Brother" he said quietly.

"You're welcome, Atem. Happy Birthday" Yugi whispered back. The two let go of each other, and wheeled Atem to the back. Yugi and his friends sat in the lobby.

"He's going to-" Yugi stopped talking. He was breathing heavily.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked, concerned. Yugi nodded, before he passed out in the chair. "Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed. The secretary got a nurse immediately, and Yugi was taken into the back as well.

*3 hours later*

Atem walked-you read that right- walked out of the back, with 's help, of course.

"Hey guys, where's Yugi?" Atem asked.

"You didn't hear? He passed out in the chair, so the secretary called a nurse for him. He was brought into the back just 5 minutes after you went in the back, Atem" Ryou said. Atem walked, by himself, to the secretary's desk.

"What room is Yugi Muto in?" he asked.

"Room 135" the secretary said. Atem nodded. He and Yugi's friends went to Yugi's room. A different doctor came in.

"Hello. I'm . Are you Atem?" asked him.

"Yes" Atem said, just looking at Yugi on the hospital bed.

"Atem. Did you know your brother had a rare heart condition?" asked. Atem gasped, and turned to him.

"No, I didn't. C-Can you save him?" Atem asked shakily. He wanted his brother to make it through!

"Well, I need to explain something. Your brother's heart condition is rare. He's had it for about 6 months now. It seemed to have intensifieed when I examined it. I'm very sorry, but the condition is too powerful. He is not going to make it." explained. Tears formed in Atem's eyes. left, so Atem and the group could have their final moment with Yugi. Yugi's eyes opened weakly.

"A...Atem?" he said. His voice sounded dry and crackily.

"I'm right here, Yugi" Atem said softly, taking Yugi's hand gently.

"I...I didn't want you t-to worry about me, s-so I didn't tell anyone" Yugi said.

"Yugi..." Atem said softly. He had tears flowing from his eyes.

"I love you, Atem" Yugi said. Atem leaned forward and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead. He wrapped his other arm around Yugi. When Atem let up, Yugi was gone. Atem satdown on one of the chairs in the room and sobbed quietly. It wasn't fair! Why did his brother have to die! Why! Why! Why!

*back to present*

"Yugi, I miss you more than you could even imagine. I walk now, because you never gave up on earning the money for my operation. I only wish I could've saved you now" Atem sobbed softly. Yugi's spirit wrapped his arms gently around Atem.

"I love you, Atem." he said quietly. Atem gasped, seeing his younger brother's spirit.

"I love you too, Yugi" Atem said.

* * *

Me: LONGEST. ONE-SHOT. EVER.  
IS: But it was good!  
Me: and sad.  
IS: And, as you could see, towards the middle,  
Me: I got a tiny bit lazy.  
IS: Also, as I said before Me: If anything confuses you, then pm us IS: And as she said,  
Me: this place is called IS: Also, as you can clearly see Me: THIS IS NOT A BLINDSHIPPING FIC! IT'S SIMPLY BROTHERLY LOVE!  
IS: R&R!


End file.
